Boku no Taiyou
by Akari Tsuya
Summary: Inspired by JKT48's song, Boku no Taiyou / "Oh, ayolah Sakura, kita bertemu disini tidak untuk membicarakan awan!" / "Justru itulah yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu." / Pasti akan kucari dirimu, Rasa sayang adalah petunjuk / "Ayahmu, adikmu Hanabi, kakakmu Neji, bahkan sahabat yang sempat membencimu, Sakura!" / FirstFic / SongFic / T Rated / SasuHina / Warn Inside! RnR Please!


Aooo semuanyaaa ^^ . Bertemu dengan saya, Author newbie yang amatirnya lebih amatir dari tukang AC *eh?. Readers –kalo ada boleh memanggil saya Nobi. Ini fic pertama Nobi loh yaa... Aooke segitu aja bacotan dari Nobi, salam esceteve…

**Boku no Taiyou**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : Nobi Kuraori**

**Song By: JKT48**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke – Hinata**

**Genre : Romance - Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Author newbie, FIRST FIC, oneshot super-duper-amat pendek, SongFic, typo (MUNGKIN), sisanya cari sendiri**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA~**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala_

_Sekarang kaulah sang matahariku…._

Sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di tepi danau taman kota –tentunya saat mereka sedang tidak sekolah –dengan beberapa waktu sebelumnya telah diadakan janji untuk bertemu.

_Jari telunjuk diangkat dan arahkan menunjuk ke langit_

_Awan yang putih dan perasaan yang sedang sedih_

"Ah! Sasuke, lihatlah!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk jarinya ke langit.

"Awan itu seperti wajah seseorang yang sedang sedih" lanjutnya

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, kita bertemu disini tidak untuk membicarakan awan!" ucap Sasuke dingin, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas danau.

"Baiklah" kata Sakura menunduk lesu

"Aku ingin, kita putus" kata Sasuke _to the point_.

"A-apa?!"

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan Haruno, aku tidak ingin ada perjodohan. Dengan siapapun. Karena aku…"

"…Mencintai Hinata…" lanjut Sasuke menghela nafas. Sakura kaget. Tentu wajar, karena Hinata sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ia berusaha tegar, walaupun terasa agak bingung.

_Walaupun terasa bingung, apa boleh buat_

_Pergilah dengan ceria_

"Baik, apa boleh buat…. Pergilah bersama Hinata" ucap Sakura masih dengan sikap tegarnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya"

'Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha' teriak inner Sakura

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura…" kata Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Kemudian, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura, sesekali menengok ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan itu, lalu menatap sendu langit.

_Siapapun pasti punya satu hal yang tidak menyenangkan_

_Melihat ke bawah sang pemurung itu tak boleh_

_Sampai langit di hatimu berubah menjadi cerah_

_Terus melihat ke atas_

* * *

_KRIIINGG…._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Segera, anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Tidak bagi Hinata, walau tidak ada jadwal piket, ia memilih untuk merapikan kelasnya terlebih dulu. Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama, Hinata merasa kelasnya sudah cukup nyaman dipandang. Ia menuju mejanya, memasukan ke dalam tas barang yang berserakan di atas mejanya, lalu membuang kertas sampah bekas corat-coret rumus Matematika tadi. Ia menggendong tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Rupanya ada Sakura yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku jadi telat gara-gara merapikan kelas lebih dulu tadi. Ayo kita ke ruang eks-"

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara" potong Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Hinata kearah tempat yang sepi dari siswa-siswi yang masih tinggal –karena ada kegiatan ekskul. Setelah sampai di depan gudang, Sakura dan Hinata saling berhadapan. Cukup lama keheningan yang dilanda dua sejoli itu. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada ap-"

_PLAK_

Hinata meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di pipinya karena di tampar tadi. Sakura terengah dengan muka merah, menahan amarah yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang telah kau rebut dariku! Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi! Atau kita benar-benar tidak akan berbicara sedikitpun untuk seterusnya!" bentak Sakura

"Sakura… Bahkan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku tidak mendapat penjelasan satu hurufpun. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Tolong jelaskan…" kata Hinata dengan tenangnya.

"Sasuke. Yang. Dijodohkan. Denganku. Malah. Menyukaimu. Puas?" sahut Sakura penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Kaget, tentu saja. Perasaannya campur aduk. Hinata senang karena sudah sejak lama menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga bingung kenapa harus pacar dari sahabatnya?

"Dia tidak ada urusannya denganku. Dia yang menyukaiku"

"Aku tahu kau juga sama menyukainya dengan Sasuke, Hinata. Jangan coba mengelak! Dan mulai hari ini, aku, Haruno Sakura, memusuhimu!" bentak Sakura lagi. Setelah itu, ia pergi menuju luar sekolah tanpa peduli dengan jadwal ekskulnya.

* * *

"_Dobe_!"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Aku tidak melihatnya _Teme_! Maaf!" jawab Naruto sembari mengelap pelipisnya yang penuh butir keringat.

'Tch! Kemana dia?'

Sasuke berjalan kearah dimana tasnya berada. Ia mengambil botol minum, lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah pelatih ekskul _Judo_ di sekolah ini. Walaupun ada partnernya, Hinata. Kelas _Judo_ dibagi dua, laki-laki dan perempuan. Sasuke tangani anak laki-laki, karena tentunya jika ia menangani anak perempuan, harus lebih ekstra bertenaga. Satu hal. Para siswi tidak akan mendengarkan atau mempraktekkan apa yang Sasuke ajarkan. Bisa dipastikan, mereka lebih memilih menatap muka sang pelatih lama-lama. Oh,iya. Hari ini kelas campur. Kemana Hinata? Sakura yang juga muridpun kemana?

"Oi, Sasuke!" seru Kiba

"Hn"

"Kemana Hinata?"

"Justru itulah yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu. Kau sekelas dengannya, Kiba. Kemana dia? Tidak masuk?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Dia masuk. Tapi, saat bel pulang dia keluar kelas paling terakhir mungkin. Biasanya dia merapikan kelas terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu dimana dia" jawab Kiba

"Oh"

* * *

Hari makin sore, dan entah mengapa sedari tadi ia mencari, tidak ada hasil. Hinata, maupun Sakura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke danau di taman kota itu. Di tempat yang sama, ia menemukan Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Sakura menengok.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" sahut Sakura ceria.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah! I-itu… Anu… H-Hinata ada di…" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya kan?!" ketus Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam menunduk

"Sakura, aku tahu kau ini menyukai Naruto. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan hubungan. Aku juga tahu kau berbuat seperti itu karena kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka kehilangan. Benar bukan, eh?" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam tak bersuara

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengan orang sepertimu" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mencari Hinata, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa termenung sekarang.

* * *

Berjam-jam Sasuke mencari Hinata. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Sasuke letih, dan memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya setelah sedari tadi hanya bisa menahan rasa amarahnya. Ia menuju kafe di pinggir jalan, dan memesan secangkir teh untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang dilanda gundah luar biasa. Pelan-pelan ia meneguk teh hangatnya, dan akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memakai logika otaknya agar bisa menganalisis keberadaan Hinata.

"Tempat mana yang belum sempat kucari?" gumam Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Segera ia meninggalkan meja kafe yang menopang cangkir kosong miliknya.

* * *

Hinata memeluk lututnya sambil bergetar karena menangis. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan di posisi seperti itu. Ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang. Ia masih sakit hati, berkat Sakura yang telah menamparnya tadi siang. Ia tidak peduli soal rasa sakitnya. Tapi karena dengan teganya Sakura memutuskan persahabatan yang telah terjalin sudah sangat lama itu.

_Dikala kau bergetar sambil menangis sendirian_

_Di suatu tempat didunia ini_

_Pasti akan kucari dirimu_

_Rasa sayang adalah petunjuk_

* * *

Bukit belakang sekolah.

Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi harapan Sasuke sekarang. Ia mulai mencari. Mulai dari belakang pohon, padang ilalang sampai….. semak-semak. Oke, Sasuke gila sekarang. Bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha yang dikenal dengan kejeniusannya berfikir ada seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Mungkin ada jika orang itu adalah Konohamaru yang sedang bermain petak umpet bersama dengan temannya yang juga masih sama ingusan dengan Konohamaru sendiri. Lupakan.

Ia khawatir Hinata kenapa-kenapa sekarang. Itu saja.

* * *

_Matahari selalu terus melihat mimpi_

_'Tuk selamanya dari cakrawala yang jauh_

_Cahaya yang menyilaukan adalah energi_

'Hinata kau tahu? Kau itu bisa diibaratkan seperti matahari'

'Ng?'

'Ya, senyummu itu seperti cahaya matahari. Memberi energi setiap orang yang melihatnya'

Hinata ingat kata-kata Sasuke itu. Sangat membuat tenang hatinya yang sedang dilanda penat sekarang.

_Sekarang kaulah sang matahariku…._

Begitu katanya.

* * *

'Ah! Itu seperti….' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati setelah melihat bayangan seseorang yang memeluk lututnya diatas bukit.

_Jangan menyendiri ketakutan dalam kegelapan malam_

_Aku akan selalu berada disamping dirimu_

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun, dan kedatangan Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya tentu saja membuatnya sangat terkaget.

"Kau tidak perlu menyendiri saat malam begini. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu" kata Sasuke lembut sembari ikut duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Maaf, jika membuat kau khawatir, mencariku sampai terlihat letih begitu" kata Hinata meminta maaf

_Walau seluruh dunia berubah menjadi musuh_

_Kutetap di pihakmu_

"Biarkan Sakura, bahkan mereka semua memusuhimu. Tak apa. Kutetap dipihakmu, selagi mampu" kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa melemparkan senyum lembut itu lagi.

"Biarkan juga fans-fans bodohku itu mengaum seperti singa kelaparan" canda Sasuke. Hinata tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang tertawa seperti itu.

_Karenanya lupakanlah semua hal yang menyedihkan_

_Tertawa seperti tiada apapun_

_Kamu tidak pernah sendirian _

_Pasti ada yang menanti fajar_

"Tenanglah Hinata. Kamu tidak akan pernah sendirian. Aku akan menanti fajar bersamamu" kata Sasuke dengan lembut. Hinata mendengarkan sambil menatap langit malam. Matanya berat, sudah mulai mengantuk. Akhirnya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke dan menutup matanya untuk tidur. Sasuke yang juga lelah pun, ikut menutup matanya untuk tidur. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang tepat berada dibelakang mereka

* * *

_Matahari selalu terus melihat mimpi_

_Langit yang biru jangan kau menyerah sekarang_

_Walau kadang hujan juga pasti akan turun_

Sudah sejak tadi, kedua orang itu bangun. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang beranjak dari posisi sedikitpun. Masih menatap matahari, Hinata tidak merubah ekspresinya yang murung. Langit biru tanpa awan, penanda suatu hal.

"Hinata, kau belum boleh menyerah sekarang" ucap Sasuke. Hinata bingung. Kata-kata itu terdengar ambigu baginya.

"Kau adalah matahari" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah, menghadapi cobaan yang akan terus-menerus datang di dunia ini. Seperti matahari. Cobaannya adalah hujan. Teradang hujan pasti turun. Tapi, matahari tidak pernah sekalipun menyerah untuk menyinari bumi ini. Kau harus sepertinya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata terpaku. Ia sadar ia terlalu sering cepat menyerah. Ia sadar ia selalu menyerah hanya untuk hal-hal kecil, sepele. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sekarang.

_Jangan menangis hai matahariku…._

_._

_Matahari selalu terus melihat mimpi_

_Walaupun disembunyikan oleh awan hujan_

Sekarang, keadaan langit sedang mendung. Matahari sedang dalam posisi tertutup oleh awan hujan. Sasuke khawatir. Tidak, bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia khawatir pada Hinata. Bagaimana jika ia sakit karena hujan-hujanan?

"Hinata, ayo pulang." Bujuk Sasuke

"Tidak" jawab Hinata singkat

"Ayo pulang"

"Tidak"

"Pulang!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak!"

_Tik tik tik_

Hujan gerimis datang. Tidak juga. Hanya sebentar, lalu digantikan oleh hujan deras.

"**Hinata! Ayo pulang kubilang!**" seru Sasuke

"**Untuk apa aku pulang, jika mereka tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku?!**" balas Hinata

"**Mereka mempedulikanmu Hinata!**" teriak Sasuke ditengah hujan

_Ingatlah ada orang yang sedang menantimu_

"**Asal kau tahu saja. Mereka menantimu pulang. Mereka peduli padamu, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu!**" kata Sasuke

"**Ayahmu, adikmu Hanabi, kakakmu Neji, bahkan sahabat yang sempat membencimu, Sakura!**" lanjutnya

Hinata hanya menunduk

_Hanya engkaulah sang matahariku…._

.

_Hanya kamulah sang matahariku…._

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalala Lalalala Lalalalalala_

.

_Jangan kau kalah sang matahariku…_

.

'Jangan pernah kau kalah pada kekejaman didunia ini, Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, kau mataharinya'

Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang menangis sesenggukan

.

.

.

.

_'Matahari, matahari, matahari…._

_Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah kalah_

_Kaulah matahariku…'_

BOKU NO TAIYOU –END

.

**OMAKE**

Latihan hari ini selesai sudah. Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiriku, memberi sekaleng minuman.

"_Thank's_" kataku tersenyum

"Sama-sama"

Sambil menenggak minumanku, aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruang latihan. Entah mengapa, mataku langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama riang.

'Itu mereka, aku harus minta maaf'

Aku melangkah pelan menuju dua orang itu. Uh! Kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk minta maaf? Tidak seberti film-film yang kutonton, atau novel yang sering kubaca. Lebih mudah mengucapkannya daripada melakukannya. Tapi setelah berbuat salah, tidak mungkin kan, aku hanya berdiam diri saja?

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun" panggilku. Kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Ya, Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. Jangan. Kumohon, Hinata. Itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.

"Emm… Aku ingin… Itu… Maaf soal yang waktu itu. Aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk pada sahabatku" kataku menunduk

"_Daijobou_, Sakura. Semua orang pernah berbuat salah, termasuk aku" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian kok! Sekarang aku sudah bersama Naruto-kun!" ucapku ceria. Hinata segera memelukku. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat.

"Kita masih sahabat kan?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOBI's** **NOTE**

Gaje kan ceritanya? Pendek lagi! Habis ni ide batiba muncul waktu denger lagu Boku no Taiyou, sayang banget kalo gak diketik idenya =3= Nobi berharaaapp banget senpai-senpai sekalian mau bantu Nobi perbaiki ini cerita dengan mereview fic aneh-gaje-somplak ini. Buat yang nge- review, makasih yaaaa^^

**NOW, JUST ONE WORD**

**REVIEW**


End file.
